The awakening
by Sydney the magic Goddess
Summary: Hi so this is my forth story and this is about characters that I made and up and about others bu yea I don't own anything.
1. 8 year olds in rivers

_**Hi guys I said that I would be doing different stories, so this story is about Cameron and Dawn I want to give you some background info on this cute couple that I made so which ship name is better**_

 _ **Daron or Wayfair last name is the 2nd one because their names and Dawn Wayland and Cameron Jonfair. So yeah please tell me. But I think I want each chapter to be 1 year like all the important stuff so like maybe 6 chapters, because they are 14 and the meant when they were 8 but whateves**_

 _ **let's start.**_

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

 _My mom left me home with my babysitter, I hated her I didn't talk to her. She told me it was time for bed, so when I went to my room I grabbed my seraph blade and climbed out the window. My hair was blowing it was long for me only being 8. I dyed my hair black to make mom angry and gave myself highlights to make her angry. I was rebel, she didn't want me fighting monsters she didn't want me to get hurt because she said I had a destiny I needed to fulfill. Oh and BTW I have a brother my adopted mom won't tell me about. I jumped out of my window silently onto the grass and ran off to the forest. I just kept on running, I saw someone else running my way. I grabbed sy seraph blade out and ran at him. He saw me_ _ **A/N I know mundanes can't see shadowhunters but he is different**_

" _AHHHHH!" He yelled and he tripped on a rock. I ran to the river where he fell. "Are you okay?" I said as I pulled him out the river. "Well you tried to kill me with whatever the hell that thing is" He responded_ _ **A/N yea little kids saying hell get the Hell over it.**_

 _I dragged him out of the river and laid him down, " HI I'm Dawn, what is your name?" I asked_

" _Cameron" Was all he said. I told him everything about me sometimes he would interrupt me to ask a question I didn't answer. He told me I should go back home and to meet him her tomorrow, and everyday after that. I was fine with that, we exchanged phone numbers._

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

 _I left the woods, she never asked me why I was in the woods. But to be honest even I didn't know I just ran away when my mom slapped my dad. Oh wait that's why I ran off into the woods LOL. Dawn was amazing I knew we connected the minute she dragged me out of the river, instantly._

 _ **TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE**_

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

 _It was 5 weeks later. My mother told me I was the "Destiny ShadowHunter and that I grant people destinies? WHAT I was confused but I looked in the book when my mom wasn't looking. Quest 1: FInd Jace Wayland and Clary FairChild and find a way to tell them they aren't related. Jace Wayland, no question about he was my brother._

 _ **Ok guys I think I'm just gonna skip to when she finds Jace and work from there. Yes there will probably be more than six chapters and more description and dialogue. Blah blah blah**_

 _ **BAI LOVE YOU**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGodess**_


	2. Jace Wayland

_**Ok guys I'm back with another 'the awakening' chapter so I really do hope you enjoy so we are time jumping to when Dawn finds Jace and then work from there, I think this series will be short-ish but whatever let's start.**_

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

 _Ok I'm back still with my long black hair. But now I'm 12, as I walk to school I see Cameron. My best friend he knows everything about me. So we walked in silence for like a whole 3 seconds. "OMG I'm so excited!, I'm gonna go find my brother!" I squeal "What Dawn?, I'm so happy for you, I hope you will love him and he will love you." He said happily we walked in silence after that. "Hey do you want to a song with me for the talent show?" He asked me. "Absolutely"._

 _I went home with this happy feeling I always loved Cameron, before I even knew what love was. But did he love me I would never know, I know he doesn't and I want to still be friends but then it would just be awkward. I started practicing for the talent show and I was ready._

 _TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE_

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

 _It was time for the talent show, Cameron wasn't there but I had to go I got up on the stage. I couldn't believe he would abandon me like this. I got up and started singing he was gonna do the guitar, but then they had to put on the un-acoustic version._

 _I wanna see you run_

 _Anywhere you want_

 _Never let the darkness hold you back_

 _No fear of getting lost_

 _I wanna see you fly_

 _Way beyond the sun_

 _Anything you're ever gonna dream_

 _I pray that it will come_

 _But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

 _And you can't get back where you_ _started_

 _Any place any time_

 _You gotta know for you I'll fight_

 _(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)_

 _Where you wanna go_

 _I'd love to take you there_

 _Wish that I could make the road easy_

 _I wish that life was fair_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _Even when it rains_

 _And I hope you don't forget this_

 _You were born for better things_

 _But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

 _And you can't get back where you started_

 _With no strength to stand_

 _Gonna reach for your hand_

 _When the going gets rough_

 _Right when it's hurting I will be there_

 _To help any burden_

 _Any place any time_

 _You gotta know for you I'll fight_

 _(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)_

 _Any place any time you_

 _Gotta know for you I'll fight_

 _Anywhere you go_

 _Your gonna find me_

 _No matter what you need_

 _If you ever fall down and you can't get back_

 _If you lose your strength to stand_

 _Then I saw Cameron rush in with a blonde dude older with Blue eyes like mine. And A red haired girl, to teens that looked like siblings both with black hair. And a gay what looked like warlock and a nerdy vampire. Then I realised who these people were, The blonde dude was my brother. Cameron told them to wait there and ran up stage with a guitar and started playing as they stopped the un-acoustic version I was crying_

 _If you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

 _And you can't get back where you started_

 _With no strength to stand I'm gonna reach for your hand_

 _When the going gets rough right when it's hurting_

 _I will be there to help any burden_

 _Any place any time_

 _You gotta know for you I'll fight_

 _(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)_

 _Any place any time_

 _You gotta know for you I'll fight!_

 _Cameron wrapped his arms around me, then he rushed me to my brother. I looked up at him, he seemed sad and happy all at once. I knew this was a bad idea but I threw myself at my brother and hugged him. He pulled my up and grabbed my hair. This looked like I was his only family left. Then I pushed him to the ground so I was on top. "How did you not know about me and yes you and Clary aren't brother and sister but how could have you not known about me!" I scolded. "I don't know and wait what!? ME AND CLARY AREN'T RELATED!" Jace yelled getting up and kissed Clary. Oops, Cameron looked at me. Everyone had cleared out of the gym. Then everything happened so fast, When I could understand what was going on Cameron was already dying. Jace told my some monster stabbed him then disappeared. I cried into Cameron shirt. My best friend, someone I loved with all the love I have in my heart dying in front of me. No I pleaded just no I cried my brother thought I was probably a weak little girl no shadowhunter, I had a blonde wig on because my school didn't accept my highlights. It didn't feel like me. I ripped of the wig everyone gasped and I got up and pulled out a seraph blade. "Wait you're a shadowhunter?" Jace asked._

" _Yes I'm gonna kick someone's ass for trying to kill my best friend"._

 _ **Hope you liked it. Yes it is kinda short and weird but yes that is me.**_

 _BAI LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READERS_

 _-SydneyTheMagicGoddess_


End file.
